enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pipo
This article is about a Chinese girl. You may be looking for the Lusitanian xenologer. Pipo was a Chinese girl who evacuated to the Dragon's Den during the First Formic War.Earth Awakens She was first introduced in Earth Awakens. History Past When the Formics arrived at her village, Pipo was in the schoolhouse with her brother. She ran toward the factory with Niro because some of her family worked there, but she decided to go to a nearby drainage pipe with her brother. After two days they left the drainage pipe to find the factory on fire. They then made their way toward the Dragon's Den. Earth Awakens Pipo lived in the Claw barracks of the Dragon's Den and shared a cot with her brother Niro. One night Niro fell ill, and Pipo was scared because she did not know what was wrong with him, and the wait was two days until a doctor could diagnose him. The day after Niro fell ill, Pipo encountered Bingwen, who was looking for a place to sleep. She promptly tried telling Bingwen to go elsewhere, but Bingwen ended up offering to help her brother with a Med-assist device if she gave him a place to sleep. Pipo agreed and took Bingwen to a charging station for the device. She pushed her way up to the front of the line when Bingwen told them they needed to hurry. Back at her brother's cot, they used the device to diagnose him. The diagnosis ended up being that Niro's appendix was about to burst and he needed a surgeon. Pipo quickly ran to find Mama Goshi, who helped Bingwen call a surgeon. Several soldiers came to get Niro and took him to a surgeon. Pipo asked to go with them, but she was not allowed, and she watched as the soldiers carted her brother away. Pipo helped Bingwen set up holotablet diagnosis stations for the Dragon's Den. One day Dr. Kim Arnsbrach called in asking for Bingwen. Pipo got Bingwen and took him to station 4 to talk with Dr. Arnsbrach. After the call, Bingwen asked Pipo to act like his sister, so he could trick a soldier. Pipo agreed because she would get to hit Bingwen. Bingwen picked out a soldier named Colonel Chua to trick. In order to deceive him, Bingwen ran up saying one of the Anglo men took a map and he was trying to return it. Pipo then ran up, trying to get the map back saying it was their sister's map. After a little argument Pipo slapped Bingwen. Shortly after that, the soldier took Bingwen away to identify the Anglo soldier who had been visiting their sister. That night, Pipo and Niro were escorted to a room in the restricted area where Bingwen was. Bingwen informed them that he had asked that they be provided a safe home in northern China. Pipo cried as she missed her family and wished that they were alive. Pipo later told Bingwen about her plight when the Formics arrived and thanked him for what he did. The next day Pipo, Niro, and Bingwen left with Lieutenant Li. Pipo and Niro were to be dropped off at Chenzhou. When they arrived in Chenzhou, Lieutenant Li took Pipo and Niro to a train terminal and were passed off to a lady soldier. Li then abruptly took Bingwen away from Pipo and Niro with little explanation. Personality Pipo was rough on the edges due to the war, but when the soldiers took her brother to the surgeon one could see the sweet, shy girl she was before the war. Trivia Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Awakens